Begin Again
by WinterSky101
Summary: The best-kept secret of magic is this: necromancy isn't actually that hard.
**I wrote this before reading _Lady Midnight_ , which talks more about the magic of necromancy and contradicts basically all of the necromancy in this fic. We can just pretend that necromancy works differently within the first twenty-four hours after death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

The best-kept secret of magic is this: necromancy isn't actually that hard.

Bringing a body from death back to life is little more than a matter of healing the fatal wound and coaxing the body back into working again. Depending on the original wound, this step can be more or less difficult, but it's rarely impossible. And so long as the body hasn't decomposed, it doesn't take much to make it start working again. Just a few little sparks of magic into the internal organs and bam, the body is functioning again.

But functioning only.

See, this is where the tricky part comes in. The body will work, but the spirit - the soul, the consciousness, the part that makes someone who they are - won't be there. Bringing the body back to life is easy. Coaxing the spirit back into the body is the hard part. It takes a close connection with the deceased, strength of will, and a healthy amount of magic. Magnus is hoping that two out of three will work.

Officially, someone can be resurrected within the first twenty-four hours after their death, but in reality, it's never worked past twelve and it's a lot more likely under six. Max Lightwood died four hour ago. If Magnus can manage this, those four hours of death will be it.

Magnus is good on the "strength of will" thing, and he's not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing, but his direct connection with Max is shaky at best. He could count the amount of times he's met the boy on one hand and still have fingers left over. He likes the kid, sure, but they're not close. Instead, Magnus is relying on his connection with the Lightwood family (mostly Alec, but a bit from the others as well) and their connection with Max. He coaxed stories out of Alec, telling him it would make him feel better. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full reason either. Hopefully, Magnus can use those to try to attract Max's spirit and put it back in his body.

The body was laid in the Accords Hall with the others for the family to grieve, but now the Lightwoods have finally retreated to an empty house they somehow got their hands on. They've brought Max's body, which lies on the floor, covered by a white sheet. Magnus puts it aside quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. No one knows what he plans to attempt. He doesn't want them to be disappointed if he doesn't manage it, which is more than likely what'll happen. Magnus doesn't even know if it's possible to bring back someone you know so little, and resurrection magic can be capricious even at the best of times. But Magnus can't help but feel that he owes it to the Lightwoods - to Alec and his siblings, mostly - to try.

It's a simple matter to heal the head wound that killed Max in the first place. Coaxing his organs into working takes a bit more time and effort, but Magnus manages it. Now, Max's body is an empty but working shell. Here comes the hard part.

Magnus closes his eyes and begins whispering. It's not a spell. It's a story Alec told him about Max. It took place four years ago; Alec was fourteen and Max was five. Alec was injured - Magnus would bet that it happened while protecting Jace or Isabelle - and stuck in the infirmary while everyone else continued about their business. Max, Alec relayed while struggling against tears, snuck into the infirmary and spent the whole day with Alec, telling him stories and reading with him and asking him question after question. Finally, Alec fell asleep, and when he woke up, Max was asleep at the foot of the bed like a cat. By the end of the story, Alec was sobbing into Magnus' shoulder. Magnus is valiantly trying not to do the same thing as he retells it.

The next story he tells is of the short conversation he had with Max while he was at the Institute to set up the Portal to Idris. Max asked about Magnus' hair, then about Portals, then about magic in general. Magnus felt a strong fondness towards the boy and wondered if Alec had been like him as a child. It's a much shorter story, but more personal to Magnus. It's not quite enough. Magnus can feel something thrumming in the air around him, but he hasn't made enough of a bond for it to fully work.

The next story Magnus tells is another one Alec told him, about when Max was first born. Alec was nine. He and Isabelle waited in the library together until Robert came to introduce them to their new baby brother. Alec held him as Robert and Maryse told Alec and Isabelle what they would have to do for their new little brother. "They told us to protect him," Alec sobbed to Magnus when he told the story. Magnus held Alec close as he cried.

"Alec?" Magnus can hear a whisper on the wind. "Is that you?"

"Come here, Max," Magnus calls softly. "I can bring you back to Alec and the rest of your family. Come to me."

The strange feeling in the air solidifies into a small figure. Max Lightwood's spirit frowns at Magnus. "You're not part of my family," he accuses. Magnus shakes his head.

"No," he agrees. "But I can bring you back to them. I'm Magnus Bane."

"Are you the sexy, sexy warlock?" Max asks. Magnus is momentarily stunned into speechlessness. "Isabelle called you that."

"Of course I am," Magnus replies easily, trying not to grin at the name. "Come here, Max."

Max obediently steps forward. "Is that my body?" he asks, pointing. "Why is it there?"

"You're having an out-of-body experience," Magnus explains softly. It's somewhat truthful. "Listen closely and I'll tell you what you have to do." Max nods, looking at Magnus with an expression of trust. "Lie down," Magnus urges. "Lie down right on top of your body."

Max takes a step forward and his eyes widen in horror. "My feet," he whispers. His step brought him close enough to his body that he's stepped in it. Magnus is pleased; that means he should be able to reunite Max's body and spirit without too much difficulty.

"It's okay," Magnus reassures him. "Just lie down, right where your body is." Max still looks frightened, but he does as Magnus tells him, lying down exactly where his body lies. Magnus whispers a few words, releases a shower of sparks from his fingers, and hopes. Max's breathing stutters for half a second, then it goes back to normal. His eyes flutter open, and Magnus knows he's succeeded.

"What am I doing here?" Max asks. Magnus smiles at him, suddenly feeling the loss of all the magic he's just used. He sits cross-legged on the floor next to Max.

"It's a long story," he replies. "Aren't you tired?"

Max yawns. "Yes," he admits. "But will you please tell me what happened? Where are we?"

"Your family is upstairs," Magnus soothes. Max frowns.

"This isn't the Penhallow's house," he counters. Magnus grins.

"Can't get anything past you," he compliments. "Your parents moved to stay at an empty house instead."

"I don't remember that," Max protests. Magnus rests a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story," he repeats. Max frowns at him.

"Can you tell me later?" he asks. Magnus nods.

"I'll tell you later," he promises. "Now go to sleep."

Max obediently closes his eyes, drifting off almost instantly. When he wakes, he should be completely back to normal.

The thought of standing is exhausting. The thought of remaining sitting for much longer is only mildly less so. Surely, Magnus thinks, it won't do any harm for him to take a quick nap. He won't sleep long, but he just can't fathom moving quite yet. He lies down next to Max and closes his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Isabelle slips downstairs before everyone else to say a last goodbye to Max before the funeral. She doesn't want to go, can't bring herself to go, but she wants to say goodbye.

She's stunned when she sees Magnus Bane, of all people, lying on the floor with Max. At first, she thinks she's mistaken when she sees them both breathing.

Then she runs to Alec's room as fast as she can.

"Alec," she hisses. Alec sits up immediately, so quickly she wonders if he was asleep at all. "Come with me."

"What is it, Izzy?" Alec asks, getting up. Isabelle shakes her head.

"Just follow me. Please?"

"Of course," Alec replies, following Isabelle back to the living room. He frowns when he sees inside.

"What's Magnus doing here?" he asks curiously. Max sighs softly and curls into Magnus. Alec lets out a noise like he's been punched.

"I'm gonna get everyone," Isabelle says quietly, racing upstairs. Jace is doing a terrible job faking sleep, and Robert and Maryse are easy to wake. Isabelle drags them all downstairs. Alec hasn't moved an inch.

"Isabelle, what is it?" Robert asks. Peering into the living room, he adds, "Does anyone know why Magnus Bane is in our living room?"

Magnus' eyes blink open, looking even more like a cat than he usually does. "It's been longer than I thought if you're all awake," he remarks. Max whines as he stands. Maryse sinks into a chair, white as a sheet. Robert stumbles back half a step. Jace is frozen in place.

"Is Max...?" Alec asks quietly. Magnus nods. "You did this?" Alec whispers. Magnus raises an eyebrow, clearly aiming for levity.

"Do you know anyone else who could?" he retorts. Alec rushes forward and pulls Magnus in for a kiss, cupping his face with his hands. Isabelle shoots a worried look at her parents, but they don't seem too concerned. It makes sense; their youngest son has literally just returned from the dead. They have bigger things to worry about.

"How did you do this?" Maryse whispers. Magnus shrugs.

"A bit of magic here, a bit of magic there... It's really him. He's all there. We chatted last night." Turning to Isabelle, Magnus adds, "He knew me as the sexy, sexy warlock?" Isabelle laughs at that, mildly hysterical.

"When will he wake up?" Maryse asks, not taking her eyes from Max for a single second.

"He should wake up before too long," Magnus replies. He runs a hand through Max's hair, a shower of blue sparks following his fingers. "He's completely alright, although he was a bit confused last night about what happened."

"Why did you... What do we owe you?" Robert asks. Magnus blinks slowly.

"What do you owe me?" he repeats. "Why would you owe me anything?"

"You brought our son back to life!" Robert cries. Magnus shrugs.

"I did that for my own reasons, not because you hired me to do it."

"Surely you want _something_ in exchange," Robert protests. Magnus looks ponderous for a moment.

"Alright. Here's my price. I'm dating your oldest son, and you're going to be fine with it."

Maryse looks shocked, although Isabelle can't see why. Alec did kiss Magnus barely five minutes ago. "Alec, is this true?" Maryse asks. Alec looks at Isabelle for a second, then to Jace, and then he steps next to Magnus.

"Yes," he admits. Isabelle wonders if everyone else can see how much effort it took for him to say that. Magnus takes Alec's hand, threading their fingers together.

"This is my price," Magnus declares. Maryse still looks shocked.

"Of course we will support Alec," she tells him, and Isabelle can see Alec's tension melt out of his body. "It's a shock, yes, but he is our son. We don't require threats to love our son." Maryse steps forward and embraces Alec. Alec clings to her tightly. Isabelle restrains her urge to join in on the hug.

"Dad?" Alec asks cautiously when Maryse releases him. Robert swallows.

"I can't pretend it's not a shock," he admits. "But are you happy, Alec?"

"Yes," Alec admits. Magnus slides an arm around his waist, leaning against Alec's shoulder. He's practically glowing. Isabelle knows he's been waiting for this moment since he and Alec started dating. Robert shrugs.

"Then that's it," he replies. "As your mother said, you're our son. We will love you no matter what."

Alec's answering smile is tentative but true. Isabelle is almost giddy with happiness. The only thing that can make this better-

"Mom? Dad?" Max asks, blearily opening his eyes.

-Is if Max wakes up.

"Max," Isabelle gasps, rushing forward and pulling Max into a right hug. He hugs her back, seeming somewhat confused.

"What happened?" he asks, looking around. His eyes light on Magnus. "You promised me you would tell me what's going on."

"I think it's your parents' place to do that," Magnus says quietly. Maryse finally moves, throwing herself forward and hugging Max. Isabelle hasn't moved, so she can feel her mother's arms overlapping with hers. Alec makes eye contact with Jace that, as always, means more than Isabelle can discern, then the two boys sit on the floor right by Max. Robert goes over to Magnus first, talking to him in a quiet voice Isabelle can just barely make out.

"What do we tell the Clave?" he asks. Magnus shrugs.

"Whatever you think is best. I'd prefer you didn't tell them I can bring back the dead, since I doubt they'd leave me alone if they knew. Tell them that you were mistaken and that Max was only mostly dead or something like that. I don't know."

"Thank you," Robert says quietly. "And about you and Alec... I'm glad you make him happy."

There's something simultaneously very young and very old in Magnus' eyes. "I'm glad too," he replies, then Max gets up, grabs his hand, and drags him over to help explain what happened the night before. Alec leans his head on Magnus' shoulder, looking more relaxed than Isabelle thinks she's ever seen him before.

"Why are you crying?" Jace asks Isabelle quietly. She jumps, not having noticed that he was behind her.

"What?"

"Why are you crying?" Jace repeats. Isabelle reaches up to find that tears are indeed streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know," she admits. "Something just seems right, you know? This is how our family should be."

Isabelle doesn't quite know how to describe the look in Jace's eyes, but it's gone in an instant. "I know how you feel," he tells her quietly.

Isabelle knows things won't be easy, even now that Max is back. Valentine and Sebastian still need to be stopped. They still need to decide what to tell the Clave about how Max suddenly came back to life. Even beyond all that, a Shadowhunter's life is never easy.

But despite all of that, Isabelle knows that things are going to be a lot better from now on.


End file.
